Pernicious Power
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Seto doesn't believe that victory lies in their poor slave, Yami, who's rumored to have special powers [SYY, SK, YYY]


**Pairings : **Seto x Yami, Seto x Kisara, Yami x Yugi

**Warning : **OOCness, **shounen-ai**, **yaoi**, mild violence, magic and all that, wars, **character death**, a very angsty story XD

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything XD

**Title Notes : **Referring to Yami's hidden powers XD

**Inspired By: **My soon-to-be-**re**posted fanfic, _Walled City _(which is a YGO: SetoYami fanfic)… along with my SasuNaru fanfic, _Myriad of Emotions_… credits also go to the Yu-Gi-Oh Ancient Egypt Arc XD Pharaoh Atemu looks uber-cool (and sexy as hell) when he summoned the Three Egyptian Gods –drool-

* * *

Things are getting horribly out of hand. The war's death toll has increased exponentially with the past weeks, and even the pharaoh's high priests are having great troubles with fighting off the attacks rained upon them by their ultimate enemy, **Akunadin**. The battle for the throne –and for the whole of Egypt- has started a month ago, and up until now, nothing has happened aside from destroyed villages and pointless deaths.

The pharaoh is getting worried for his people (not to mention himself). Their strategies have been useless against Akunadin's far-superior army and genius plots to destroy Egypt one-by-one, increasing the agony of everybody.

"Your Highness," a messenger boy stopped to kneel before him, before he gestured for the person to speak. "High Priest **Mahaado** has returned, injured from the attacks, but he was successful in preventing Akunadin from conquering the Eastern Town."

He hummed thoughtlessly and he motioned for the messenger to go away. He flipped his long, purple-and-blue robes over his shoulder, and he strode down the golden halls to go to his throne. After all, they're supposed to have a meeting in ten minutes in the Central Hall.

He arrived a few minutes before others piled inside his hall. The high priests Ishizu Ishtar (the only female), Bakura (a white-haired person with evil-looking brown eyes), Karimu (the sarcastic and joke-loving one), Shaadi (the bald priest who wears a turban most times), Malik Ishtar (Ishizu's younger brother) and Mahaado (the blond who's one of the strongest among the entire kingdom) marched towards the front row, kneeling respectfully before him.

Other important members of the most-trusted ones in the kingdom include: **Kisara **(the white-haired female who happens to be the pharaoh's fiancée), **Yugi Mutou** (a spiky-haired kid who's a valued strategist), Anzu Masaki, Jounouchi Katsuya (who, in the pharaoh's unhidden opinion, is not needed), Shimon (an old man who's like a walking dictionary), Shizuka Katsuya (a very effective fortune-teller), Mana (Mahaado's most talented apprentice), Ryou (a split-image of the high priest Bakura), Otogi Ryuuji and Mai Kujaku (wealthy merchants supplying the palace with armory and funds) and Tristan Hiroto (the leader of the soldiers).

"Pharaoh **Seto Kaiba**, we're all here!" They chorused, and he regarded them silently with his blue eyes. They all settled down, and Mahaado commanded the guards situated on the door to let his "findings" on the Eastern City come in.

"Your Highness, I believe that this person here has the distinction of commanding the Three Gods of Egypt," Mahaado said, as the person was pushed forward and surrounded by a dozen of armed soldiers.

Seto peered closely at the person and he stepped down from his throne to see well. A wide path was given to him as he walked, and he saw a young teen (probably around seventeen years of age) with spiky, tri-colored hair. There are some instant resemblances with Yugi Mutou, their strategist, but the differences become plainly obvious to the pharaoh's eyes as he examined the teen further.

The person possesses angled crimson eyes, making him seem as though he's perpetually glaring. His golden bangs are also positioned differently, making him look more mature and more beautiful than Yugi. He's also slightly taller, and though spears are pointed at his throat and that dirt is smudging his exotic, tanned skin, he carries his frail-looking frame with confidence and authority.

"Interesting," The sovereign murmurs, loud enough for the captive to hear, "Very interesting, indeed…"

"He summoned Obelisk the Tormentor when he was threatened by the leader of Akunadin's troops. The God of Destruction followed his orders without hesitation, and crushed the opponents in a blink of an eye. It was truly marvelous to have witnessed it, my pharaoh," Mahaado explained, and Kaiba held back an urge to clap in awe.

"But he's merely a kid… and he has only summoned Obelisk, _not _the Three Gods," Kaiba points out, and those crimson eyes narrow in suspicion. He knows that his abilities are sought-after by everybody, but the pharaoh is cockier than he thought. Here he is, going to be a slave and guinea pig for their plans… and the pharaoh has the nerve to insult him!

"Be careful who you insult, _most beloved pharaoh_," He sneers, and the spears clash against his sweat-slicked skin, drawing blood out. He doesn't mind, because his life has been so full of pain that he couldn't feel anything anymore. The king's blue eyes turned icy, and they smirked at each other. The challenge is obvious.

The captive clapped his hands together, and a golden light etched itself on his forehead, glowing again in the shape of the Eye of Horus. It stunned the spectators to silence and awe, while the pharaoh still looks decidedly unimpressed. He doesn't know _why _is he striving to impress the arrogant brunet, but he decides that it doesn't really matter at this point.

"You'll regret calling me a kid," He mutters darkly, and lightning danced in the sky, and the rumbling thunder shook the whole kingdom. Electric blue light sparked near the huge window, and Osiris the Sky Dragon descended face-first from the dark, stormy sky. The red dragon screeched, and lightning surrounds it dutifully in fork-like formations, causing it to look even more dangerous.

Osiris' summoner's smirk looks positively lethal and triumphant, and his eyes don't leave the pharaoh's face. Kaiba' smirk twitches for a moment, before the captive snapped his fingers, causing Osiris to ascend back to its source.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, Pharaoh of Egypt," The tall brunet says warmly, though his eyes are still glittering with that awe-inspired look mixed with arrogance. The others eavesdropping to their conversation stifled gasps of shock at their pharaoh's _relative_ kindness and warmth to the captive.

"My name's Yami no Yuugi. You can also call me Atemu or Yami, but whatever you do, don't forget the name." Yami says airily, and he catches a glimpse of smile on the king's face. It's gone before he knew it, and Yami was about to prevent Kaiba from turning his back at him when… his life force suddenly plummeted to near-zero (due to consecutive summoning of the Gods) and he collapsed, face-first to the hard floor.

Before he completely lost consciousness, however, he heard the pharaoh's unexpectedly-worried voice, calling out his name.

"YAMI!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

OMG, another new fanfic XD It's still short, because I'm trying to get the people's opinions first :) I just thought that it'd be nice to make a Pharaoh Seto and Slave (future Priest) Yami fanfic…

**Reviews (as well as ideas, requests, etc, etc) are VERY welcome :)**


End file.
